Unforgiven
by Shereba Volturi
Summary: Solaria who is also known as Foxface, is a vampire/angel hybrid who comes across Bella when she had attempted suicide in the woods. Agreeing to put her out of her misery, Solaria tells her of her species before Bella departs. When Bella is reborn centuries later into the era of the Hunger Games, now as Katniss, will Solaria be unforgiven? And how long before life screws Bella over?
1. Dear Agony

**Hi. This story is just because I cannot let this idea go to waste. And this story won't be like most Twilight/Hunger Games crossovers. Because if you have read my stories before, then you should know that my stories are never what most would expect... I mean, come on! ****_Caius agreed to raise a child! (Not this story. Don't rage on me if you thought so.)_**

**This story will have a song for each chapter, which is good. You guys get to know what awesome music I listen to. :3 Enjoy.**

* * *

_I have nothing left to give,_

_I have found the perfect end,_

_You were made to make it hurt,_

_Disappear into the dirt._

_Carry me to Heaven's arms,_

_Light the way and let me go,_

_Take the time to take my breath,_

_I will end where I began!_

_And I will find the enemy within,_

_Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin!_

_**Dear Agony - Breaking Benjamin**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"_Do _you want to die?" The supposed vampire in front of me asked.

"Nobody ever becomes suicidal because they want to die," I looked up at her to see confusion clear on her face, so I finished, "They become suicidal because they want to end the pain."

"I can end it for you," She seemed serious. But what if she was lying? She could easily change me without my consent, and I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop her.

"Would you truly do that for me?" _I don't know if I can trust her._

"Of course," Was that pain in her eyes? "I mean, you have already tried to end your life on your own right in front of me. What difference does it make?" She ran her fingers over the long scars on my arms, "It would be much... cleaner?"

"Much easier," I finished for her. She almost cracked a smile, "You have to make it look like an accident, please. I can't leave my father wondering his whole life,"

"Of course, but promise me one thing," I looked into her eyes and cocked my head to the side.

"That would be?"

"That if you are reborn, you won't despise me," _My choice. I can't despise you because of my choice._

"I promise. Promise to make my death quick?"

"Promise. I'm Solaria," She held out her hand to help me up from the tree I was leaned against.

"Bella," I said taking her hand.

"Since these are your last minutes alive, I want to tell you something before you depart," I motioned for her to go on, "I am a vampire-angel hybrid," I felt my eyes widen, but I really couldn't feel surprised. She really didn't seem normal. I just expected something like this.

"Any last words?" She asked me a few minutes later.

I took a breath, "I just want to say that life has fucked me since day one. I bet whoever made us is laughing away up there about how horribly they fucked my life, and others lives too. So I guess my last words are this, fuck everything, because Heaven is full and Hell won't have me, and I hope nobody's lives become consumed by vampires like mine has been, because it destroyed me from the inside. And Solaria, if life ever gives you lemons, do this for me. Take those lemons, and shout, _'I don't want your fucking lemons!' _And squirt them in life's eyes." Once I had finished, Solaria and I just stared at each other for awhile and she actually cracked a smile.

She laughed, but there was no humour, "I love you Bella," All I did was expose my neck, and she sighed.

"Goodbye, Solaria," I whispered as she bit down.

There was pain of course, but I couldn't bring myself to care. All I could do was watch as the sun began shining through the trees on us, and I noted how her skin didn't sparkle. _Angel._

_"Thank you-" _The words were horribly formed. But I think she got what I meant. The very last thing I heard was a faint _goodbye,_ but just barely, as I had already drifted away.


	2. Unforgiven

**Let's get right to it. If anyone actually reads this.**

* * *

**_Dahvie:_**

_You walked me to the gates of Heaven, now I'm burning in Hell_

_Took something pure and true, and turned it into something to sell_

_Can you live with yourself each time you think about what you've done?_

_This is about the game you play, not the game that you've won_

**_Jayy:_**

_You think you're slick_

_But here's the trick_

_I'll always know more than you know_

_You choose your fate,_

_This masquerade is done when you walk out the door_

_Don't justify your bullshit lies, when it's obvious that you're fake_

_Who's fooling who? I know the truth,_

_This drama's more than I can take._

**Unforgiven - Blood On The Dance Floor  
**

* * *

**Solaria's POV**

_Did I miss her? _Of course. Every second of my existence. Most days I regret taking her life, but could I have stopped her from attempting suicide again? Probably not. I would have had to follow her throughout her whole life for that. I'd have to be beside her all day, every day.

The world had changed so much, I guess she would have liked some of it. The beautiful clothing and art in the Capitol, some of it I couldn't stand. Who needs platform heels as long as their hand is lengthwise? I didn't. Even as a hybrid, I would trip for sure. Sometimes you could swear these humans had more grace than most vampires, but that could only be because of all the toddlers who are raised to walk in heels. It disgusted me.

The world, or what was left of the world, was separated into Districts. Numbered one to twelve, as the thirteenth had been obliterated many years ago in the uprising against the Capitol. But everybody I had met had their suspicions about District thirteen.

"_What if they are actually living there?_" Was the question I had been asked many times. I had laughed it off and told them not to worry. It wasn't any of our business whether or not they were alive. And if they are, good for them. They survived, those lucky motherfuckers.

When I had assisted Bella in her suicide, it was possibly the most painful moment in my life. Her blood tasted amazing, of course, but it really doesn't help that the one person I had connected with in my life had _tasted amazing when I ended her life. _I had collected the few items that she had in her bag with her that day, and taken them in case we were to ever meet again.

Her death had been staged as a murder, her body in the woods close to where I had discovered her home was. Her father found her that night, and the events following had broken my heart.

I didn't know a mortal could be so heartbroken. He looked so tough, but when he realized who's body he had found it was as if his whole world had shattered and there was no possible way of repairing it. He had cried for hours after calling the police station. I don't know why I continued to check in on Bella's father. Maybe I felt as though I owed it to her. Every once and awhile I would make sure her mother was fine, or as fine as she could be. Renee was so fragile. I could only describe her as flighty, even after Bella's death, but there was always something hidden in her eyes, but I could never place it.

It had been all of a few minutes of staring at the television set in the corner of the train for me to realize where I was again.

I had been chosen as the tribute for District five, and now I realized what brought these sudden thoughts on.

There on the television set, in District twelve's reaping, was Isabella Marie Swan, the girl I had killed. She was chosen for the hunger games. This was not the Bella I knew.

This was Katniss Everdeen.

_She lives._

* * *

**Bella/Katniss POV**

I couldn't blame Solaria for what had happened. This was my fault. My fault for being born into this world and once again screwing everything up. My fault for asking her for my death. It was my fault for not committing suicide, or running away this morning.

But now I was on the train to the Capitol, and I had just watched Solaria on the television. Solaria of District five who was now as much of a part of these games as I was. I hoped she would win instead of me.

"Oh, my dear! Look at you two!" Effie reminded me of my mother. She had such a happy disposition, and if she wasn't so painted up and ghoulish-looking, I would have accidentally called her mom.

"Just another two who'll fail again, Effie," Haymitch reminded me of my father, except for the fact that he was constantly drunk. Rarely did I ever see my father touch alcohol.

"It's not like we wished for this," I said, not taking my eyes off of the television screen. I couldn't miss this.

"Does it matter whether you wanted this or not? It's not like you have a choice. The Capitol would kill you with mutts, or, they would play with you like a doll on a string during the games," Haymitch said with a smirk.

"_Haymitch!_" Effie exclaimed.

"It's only true," Peeta said. He was right.

He _was_ right. _It's only true._

Even Solaria would have said that. Solaria would have been the first to say it, and possibly the one fighting on the floor about it.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

**:D SOLARIA! That is what I shall name my child. Solaria.**

**Just a fact: Her name is Solaria because in District five they provide Solar power, and from now on, in this story Bella will be referred to as Katniss unless she is alone with Solaria or somebody from her past life. *Cough* Cullens *cough.***


End file.
